Never Be What You Want
by Hatchi The Dog
Summary: Marceline has never went to the same school for more then a year because of her fathers job. But there is something different about this school.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: I do not own any rights to Adventure Time**  
**In this book it's a weird twist that I thought would be fun. I added to where some of the adventure time cast members are in there High School band just because I thought something different would be fun. If you don't like it I understand. **

* * *

Moving isn't all that bad. Well, other then the packing, long drive there, having to sit down for long periods of time without being able to get up. Then once you get to this new home you have to carry all your belongings inside and unpack everything. Most people hate moving but me since its like my 100th move I've gotten use to it. Moving isn't really a big thing for me anymore, I've never been good with making friends so I never had to worry about leaving people behind. Don't get me wrong here I'm so tired of moving it's my junior year! I would enjoy to spend more then one year at a single school. I've said that about ever year but it seems to never work. What makes me thing things are going to change this time?

"And here we are!" My dad says as we pulled up to our new house. The house didn't look to bad, I guess. it was a simple little red bricked house. "Why don't you go look around and I'll start unloading the truck." My dad said as he handed me the keys to the house. Before I could reply he was already out of the truck. I opened the moving truck door and a light breeze hit me giving me light cold chill. I walked up the little white path to the front door, I push the key in to the lock then lightly push the door open. The house wasn't very big at all you could pretty much see everything by just standing at the front door. To the right was the kitchen and back behind the kitchen was a small dinning area. The to the left was the living room and a door which lead to the fight bed room straight a head was a hall and a small stairs that led to the second bedroom and a master bath attached to the bed room. In the hall there was a door under the stairs that led to the other bathroom. My dad walked in the carrying a box "Well, let's get this part over with you have school tomorrow."Ugh. Don't remind me." I said as I walked outside to grab a box.

My alarm buzzed which almost caused me to fall out of my bed. I let out a loud sigh and hit the off button. 'It's just another new school." I mummered to myself "if I don't like it I'll just move again next year!" I said as I sat up. My feet hit the cold floor and I immediately make my way to my bathroom. Out of all the houses I've lived in I've never had a bathroom attached to my room before, my dad normally takes that room but I guess since it was up stairs he maybe doesn't wanna do that extra work of walking up and down steps. I let out a sigh as I look at my hair that is going in every direction possible. I brush through my long black hair, then brush my teeth. Next off to my closet! I grabbed without even thinking about it took out a pair of grey jeans, a black tank top and my favorite red and black plaid button up. After putting everything on I slide my feet into a pair of red converse then grabbed my bag and headed down stairs. I grabbed my motorcycle key and walked out the front door, then slid my helmet over my head and headed towards my new school for the year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: I do not own any rights to Adventure Time. Hope you guys enjoys the first chapter! Well here is another :D**

* * *

I park my bike at the school as I pull my helmet off I can already feel eyes feel several eyes on me so I shake my hair to attempt to get rid of any helmet hair I might have. I hope off my bike and start my way towards the building. I walk in, it wasn't all that hard finding the office they had a giant sign over there door saying "Welcome to The Land of Ooo High!" Land of Ooo? why such a long high school name? That ones a first.. I walked into the office and up to the front desk. "Excuse me I'm Marceline Abadeer, I'm new."

After I got my new schedule and a map of the school I was off to find my first class. The school wasn't very big not close to what I'm used to I mean it didn't even have a second floor just 5 different halls. Kinda easy to get around just gotta learn where all the number of the classes are. There are about 15 down each hall so classrooms in all about 75 different classes in all.

My first class was chemistry and it was in classroom 53 the class was kinda close to the front of the hall so it wasn't that hard to find. 53, 54, 55, YEAH 56 boom! I walked in thinking I will be the first one in class but no, of course not. The teacher looked at me "Yes?" "I'm new here." I said smoothly. "Okay well can I see your sche-" I already had my schedule out and put it on his desk. After doing this for so many years I'm kinda a pro. "Well Ms, Abadeer." He paused to look around the class room. "Can you please have a seat by Ms, Bonnibel please?" I nodded. I hate when they say the persons name like how am I suppose to know who they are?! But this was easy because it was the only seat left in the room. I sat down and just leaned back as the teacher went on about how this school year is gonna work. When suddenly I get a light tap on my shoulder I look over and I'm greeted with big blue, the blue eyes belonged to a girl with bright pink hair and she had a light pink tint to her skin completion. She is wearing a pink dress to match her hair. I freeze by the sight of this girl, I've never seen anyone so beautiful before. "Excuse me. Hello?" I snap out of my trance, "Oh um sorry. Just got lost in thought." She giggled softly. I felt like I was going to faint from the cuteness of this girl. "I'm sorry to bother you, but your chair is on my bag." I jumped up once I noticed that my chair was indeed on on top of a strap of her bag. "My bad." I move my chair away from her bag. "It's quit alright. I'm Bonniebel by the way. But most people call me Bubbegum because of my love for candy and the color pink." she said as she smiled at me. "Bonniebel, nice. I'm Marceline."


	3. Chapter 3

We talked the rest of the class. Every now and then Bonniebel would write things that the teacher said we would need for the class. I have never talked so much to a person I had just met. But I oddly enjoyed every second of it. Sadly the bell rang to interrupt what I was hopping would never end.

We both stood up I went to walk away but before I could "Hey, what class do you have next?" Bonniebel said as she put stuff in her bag. I pulled my schedule out of my pocket. "Uhhh, Algebra 2." "Aww. Let me see your schedule." I couldn't help but smile as I handed her my schedule. She looked over her and my schedule as we walked down the hall. "We have 1st, 7th, and wait you're in band?" Bonniebel said giving me a weird look. I laughed "Yeah. Is there something wrong with that?" "No! I mean I didn't think you would.. What do you play?" "Bass guitar but this school doesn't have anything like that so I went with snare." "We have a bass drum, you know?" "Eh, I'm not up for caring that thing around. I mean the snare weighs more but bass looks stupid when you carry it around." She let out a laugh. "Well then we also have 8th together. You're going to love it. Two of my close friends are in percussion." She stopped walking and stood in front of a door. "Well this is your class." I looked around amazed I hadn't even noticed we went down a different hall. "Wow Thanks you didn't have to walk me to my class." I said rubbing the back of my head. "I didn't have to. I wanted to." She said smiling at me. "Alright but tomorrow I walk you to your class!" "Deal." She said before saying bye and heading towards her own class.  
This year might not be so bad.

The rest of the day flew by and it was now lunch. After I got my tray of food. Which was pizza with stuffed crust it looked pretty good for school food I was surprised. I looked around the lunch room trying to figure out where I could set. I seen an empty table in the back so I headed towards it. Before I got there a hand was placed on my arm. I turned to see the pink haired girl smiling at me. "Hey. Where are you going?" She said softly. "There." I pointed to the empty table. She frowned slightly "Come sit with me." She said smiling. Then I guess she realized what she said. "And my friends! Not just me I'm sorry. I mean you don't have to come sit with me and my friends I just thought maybe you would-" "Bonnibel" "Rather sit alone then sit with people you've ne-" "Bonnie!" She looked up at me I could see the light blush on her face "I'll come sit with _you_." the blush on her face got a little brighter. "Okay." She smiled "Follow me" I nodded and followed her to a table filled with people she took her seat in at the round table as I stood there looking for a place to sit. Bonnie patted the seat next to her. I walk over and sit down calmly. Everyone at the table just kinda stared at me. "Sup." I said "Hi!" A boy said a boy who sat across from me he had light blond hair he wore a blue shit and blue jeans. "I'm Finn! And this is my brother Jake!" The boy said he was so full of so much energy. The boy he was pointing at didn't really look anything like the younger boy other then his blond hair but Jake's hair was still a little darker then Finns, he was also twice the size of Finn not in a over weight way more like a muscly way. Jake wore a yellow shirt and cache pants. "Sup."  
"After Jake it's Lady, Gumball, and Lance." Bonnie said. "It's Lord not Lance." Lance or Lord what ever his name is had black hair that was past his shoulders he had on a black band shirt of some kind. "We are not calling you Lord." The girl beside him Lady I believe her name was she had blond hair but at the tips it was like a rainbow, Lady had a T-shirt with "I'm a believer." and a pony of some sort under the writing. "Why not? Everyone calls you Lady!" Lance said back. "Because Lady isn't like Lord. If we call you Lord people would think we worship you." They kept arguing about how he should be called Lord. "They do this all the time." Gumball said he had blond almost white hair with pink high lights, he wore a light pink shirt with white cache shorts. Bonnie nodded in agreement. "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm Marceline."  
"We know, Ms. Pinky wouldn't stop talking about you." Lance said "Lance! You hush that's non of your business!" Lady said. I looked over at Bonnie "Really now?" Her face was a bright red she did her best to hide her face with her hair. "No.. I mean.. A little. I was just telling them I made a new friend and I was excited for the group to get a new member!" After she finished her sentence she nodded like she was agreeing with herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys had an awesome weekend! Sorry for the late update! But here you guys go another chapter hope you guys enjoy! :D**

Once more the rest of my classes flew by with me mostly thinking about the new friends I made. This was a first, I've never made friends so fast. By now I would have already left school and went to go get some more food and go home. But I couldn't help but stay just to see how band was gonna go. I walked out of the 7th period class to be greeted by Bonnie "Hey!" she said. "Hey, not trying to be mean but why are you here? At my class I mean." she smiled at me. "I thought you would want help with finding the band class." "NAH! I've got this whole number room thing down!" I said with a light laugh. "Oh really now? Okay, what number is the band room?" she said stopping in the middle of the hall. "Uhh.." I said as I looked at my schedule. "Number.. There isn't one.." Bonnie started to giggle. "Come on. I'll show you." She locked her arm with mine. We walked down the hall then.. Out the door.? Where we skipping? This girl skip class? No way?! I just met her and I already have her skipping class! Wow what a great friend Marceline!

We walked up to a building a that was beside the school. We went inside and I'm welcomed with people putting internment together while in the back Lance was playing a quad, while Jake was playing the bass that was sitting on the floor. Bonnie gave my arm a light squeeze before letting go of me. The teacher walked up to me and Bonnie. "Bonnibel, who is your friend?" "Marceline Abadeer, she wants to play snare." Bonnie said. The teacher looked over me, "Can you play?" "Kinda" I said "Better question. Can you read music?" "Yes."  
He once again looked over me. "Let's see how good you are before I let you be in my band." I nodded I walked over to a snare that was on a stand. There were already sticks sitting on the snare. "Okay, play this." The teacher pointed at some sheet music." I nodded again. I looked over the sheet of music before playing. I looked around seeing almost everyone staring at me that was in the room. I let out a soft sigh. Then slowly started to hit the drum with the sticks, after a few light taps I got the hang of the beat and started hitting the snare a little harder and went started to go faster. Before I could get to the middle of the song the teacher started clapping, I looked up and at him and stopped playing. "Lance give her some sticks and copies of the music." The band teacher said. "Wait I'm in?" "Yes, I'm Mr. Mint. Welcome to my band class Marceline."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I would love to hear from any of you with any ideas on this story and if you like it or think I can do anything better. Just let me know!**

* * *

2 months later

I desperately tried to catch my breath. "Marcy are you okay?" Bonnie said giggling. I finely catch my breath and start laughing again "Yeah I'm fine." I said to the pink haired girl who was sitting next to me. "It wasn't that funny Marceline!" Lance said as he folded his arms. We were all at Ladies for our movie nights this time it was going to finely be my turn to pick, with it being Halloween night everyone told me I could pick this time since I'm suck a big fan of scary movies. But Lady warned me that if it got to scary she was turning it and we were watching my little pony. So I had to pick something that had mostly the jump scare element going on, but a good story so they won't want to cut it off in the middle So I sadly ended up picking Paranormal activity, I brought all 4, if they wanted to watch the rest after seeing this one.  
"Okay so what's on the agenda for today?" Bonnie said as she put her legs on my lap. "Well I got tons of candy and junk food for tonight." Lady said "Yeah but it's only 4." Lance said looking down at his phone. "I got that Lance." Lady said annoyed "We _could_ go to a Halloween party.." Finn said "What kind of Halloween party starts when the sun is still up?" I said "I don't know! Kids were talking about it at school today!" Finn said as he threw his arms in the air. "Even if everyone wanted to go we don't have any costumes." Bonnie said "Well.." Lady said which caused everyone in the room to look at her. "I have costumes.."she said softly "For all of us?" I said as I started taping out a beat one Bonnie's legs. "Yeah.. My parents sell costumes for this time of the year." Lady said. "Okay now we _have_ to go." Finn said. Everyone seemed to agree that what could go wrong going to one little party for a few hours?

We all followed Lady up stairs until she stopped at a door at the end at a small hall. "Okay here is the deal, you guys are not a loud in her my parents will end me if they found out I let you guys in there! So I'll bring out costumes for you guys." She said with a very serous tone. Everyone nodded and she opened the door just enough so she could fit through and then shut it once she was inside. What was in there we was so important that we couldn't see?

Next thing I know she's throwing costumes out the door. Then after a few she came out. "Okay!" Lady said smiling. She looked down at the costumes and grabbed the first costume that was on the top. "Jake, you're going to be a werewolf! The fangs and everything are in there if you need any help figuring out how to put them on let me know, kay?" Jake just nodded and headed towards the bathroom. "Gumball you are going to be a viking." she said as she handed him his costume. "Finn." she threw him a sword and put a mask that covered his eyes, then a white beanie on his head. "You're a masked hero." She said with a smile. "Mathematical!" he said cheerfully. "Marceline, I couldn't really find anything that was YOU. But I found a nice black mask, vampire fangs, and fake blood." She said as she handed me all the stuff "A mysterious vampire? I love it." I said with a chuckle. "And for Bonnie, you're going to be a kitty!" Lady said with the biggest smile on her face. Bonnie kind of frowned "A kitty?" Lady looked at her still smiling. "I'll explain in my room." she grabbed Bonnie and pulled her to her room.  
I looked at Finn and shrugged. "Wanna help me figure out how these fangs work?" I said holding up the fangs. "Yeah sure!"


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't eat anything with these stupid fangs in!" Jake said as he started at a cupcake. "Wait really?!" I said as I stood up "I mean it might be easier for you cau-" Jake's face turned red as he stared at what ever was behind me. I turn around only to freeze just like Jake.

Bonnie and Lady casually walked down the steps talking to each other unaware that we were all looking at them. Like Lady had said Bonnie was a kitty, she had on a dress that was white and also VERY short, a pink tail, and pink ears to match. Lady was pretty much wearing the same thing other the her dress was black and her ears and tail were rainbow.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. "Everyone ready?" Lady said as she put a black mask over her eyes. "Yeah lets hurry up before Jake passes out." Lance said as he put a red mask over his eyes.

"Why do we all have to wear masks?" Finn said as he slide into Ladies moms min van. "So if this party has drugs or alcohol, then nobody will know who we are and we keep our reputation on not going to any stupid parties." Lady said as she pulled out of her driveway. Bonnie had to sit in my lap in the back because there wasn't enough room for everyone. My face was burning it was so red. "Sorry.." Bonnie said. "It's fine." She turned around and looked at me, I noticed the light blush on her face, "Id rather sit on you with this dress on then one of the boys." Bonnie said softly, I nodded in response.

We all started to get out of the van me and Bonnie being in the back were the last she bent over and I could perfectly see up her dress. After getting out, "Marcy you okay? You look kinda red." Lance said smiling. I ignored him along with everyone else who was to busy looking at the house in front of us. It looked like a great place to have a Halloween party it had that kinda spooky effect to it, well other then all the red solo cups and beer cans all over the grass. "This is gonna be fun." I said as I made my way to the front door. I turn around to see everyone still looking up at the house. "This house isn't to scary for you guys is it?" I said with a cocky smile. "What?! NO!" Finn said then he ran up to the house along with everyone else except for Bonnie "You guys go a head. Bonnie and I will find you." I said as I made my way towards her.

"You okay?" I got no response. "Look if you're scared I promise I won't leave you alone in there." Again no response. I let out a light sigh and grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

We walked into the house, surprisingly it was very small. There was only two rooms one room people were dancing and the other people were just standing around drinking. Then there was the kitchen which was in the back of everything and it had all the drinks and a ping-pong table that people were playing beer pong on. As we walked to the kitchen Bonnie intertwining her figures with mine.

"This isn't to bad, now is it?" I said as I leaned against a counter in the kitchen. "Thanks Marcy."

"No need to thank me you just needed a little nudge." I said smiling, which got me a smile in return. I turned around and grabbed a red cup. Not thinking about it I took a drink, I looked over at Bonnie who I forgot was standing beside me. "Uhh.. Want a drink?" I said with an apologetic smile. She kinda tilted her head slightly kinda like a confused puppy, and took the cup from my hand. She took a started to drink the alcohol, and showed no signs of stopping. "Woah! Calm down there princess!" I said as I tried to take the cup from her, she released my hand and started to walk away from me still drinking. "Bonnie! Come on!" I said following her.

She finely stopped in the room where people were dancing, and she looked back at me I could see the buzz in her eyes. She started to fall so I quickly grabbed her arm before she could fall and pulled her back up to me. "Are you okay?" I said softly. "W.. what was in t..that cup?" Bonnie said as she rocked back and forth.

"WHO DRANK MY VODKA SODA!?" A very angry voice said.

I quickly put Bonnie on a couch and sat beside her. She laid her head on my shoulders "I don't feel so good Marcy." Bonnie said softly. I stand up and lean her against the couch. Before I could move she grabbed my arm, "Please don't leave me.." she said "I'm just gonna go get you something to eat and water, I'll try to hurry." she nodded at me then leaned back.

I quickly make my way through people and start searching the cabinets for any kind of food for Bonnie. I let out a loud sigh when I noticed all the cabinets were all empty. I opened the fridge only to see beer, and some water. 'Oh thank glob' I thought to myself. I quickly grabbed the water and made my way to the other room where Bonnie was.

I walked in to see a guy talking to Bonnie. I walk over and got on my knees in front of her. "You okay? I got you some water." I said handing her the bottle and then the guy took it from my hand "I can handle her." I gave him a look, "She's my friend I promised I wouldn't leave her."

"Well she doesn't need you The Ice King is here." he said. This person had white hair and had a crown on his head, I hoped he only had that on because it was Halloween. "I don't care who you are. She's _my_ friend." I said standing up.

"Come on Bonnie." she nodded and started to stand up, but the ice king pulled her back down then he stood up.

I let out a low growl "Dont you touch her." I said

"Oh yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" He said as he took a step closer to me

Before he could say anything else I pulled my arm back and launched my arm at him, hitting him dead in the face. He flew back and once he hit the floor he grabbed him face "ow fuck you bitch!" he said

I lightly pulled Bonnie back up to me then picked her up bridle style. I made my way towards the front door and before I could get into Ladies van I heard Lady cursing. I turned to see Jake caring an unconscious Finn.

Bonnie laid her head on my chest as we sat in the back of the car. The ride was very quiet, Finn was still not conscious he was laying over Lance and Gumball. "So what just happened?" Gumball said breaking the silence. Lady gripped on to the stirring wheel. "I didn't keep my eye on Finn like I should have." Jake said as he looked out the window. This caused Lady to look over at Jake "It was my fault. I wanted Jake to dance with me but he didn't want to because he didn't want to leave Finn alone, but I pushed until I got what I wanted." Lady said as she pulled into the drive way of her house. "Lady.." Before Jake could say anything else Lady got out of the car and ran towards the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

**~A few hours later~**

"So you hit a guy?" Gumball said as he took a sip from his juice box. I nodded my head, "Woah that's so awesome Marceline! You were like a hero!" The now consensus Finn said "She's my hero." Bonnie said softly I guess she didn't expect anyone to hear her. So when I looked back at her she got kinda flustered.

"Yes Lady? I'm coming!" Bonnie said as she jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "Huh?" Lady said as she was coming down the stairs. "Is it time for movies yet?" Gumball started "I would like to not go through anymore drama for the night."

"Yeah, I'll go get Bonnibel then we can start." Lady said as she started towards the kitchen. I jumped up and stopped her, "I'll get her along with some drinks, go a head and set up for the movie." I said. Lady gave me a look that was pretty much saying "Oh I know why you want to get her." But she said no words just nodded her head and went to the Tv and started to set up for the movie.

I walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie leaning over the counter playing on her phone, she looked up the moment I walked in. Without saying anything I walked to the fridge and pulled out a juice box and some sodas. I set the sodas beside where Bonnie was. "Movie's about to start." I said as I opened a strawberry soda and took a drink. "Oh okay." She said as she stood up straight and started to walk towards the movie room. I grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head, "I'm just confused.." she said looking down.

"Look Bonnie if you are confused about the party and what happened, I promise nobody touched you." I felt bad, I shouldn't have left her, maybe if I wouldn't have she wouldn't feel like this. Glob I suck at this friends thi- My thought was cut off by Bonnie crashing her lips into mine, it at first was just a peck but after she pulled away I lightly place my hands on her face and pull her back bringing our lips back together this time our lips working together in slow motion. The kiss got deeper and more intense.

Bonnie pushed herself away when she heard Lady yell for the both of them. I looked at Bonnie almost confused, she gave me what seemed like the same look I was giving her. "Coming!" Bonnie said. Before going into the other room caring a few drinks she gave me another peck on the lips. I stood there in shock _what was that.._ I thought to myself. I walked into the movie room with the rest of the drinks.

* * *

After all two scary movies at about 10 episodes of My little pony, everyone was starting to get ready to leave. "Bye guys! Can't wait until next week!" Lady said waving by at the door. Everyone waved and said bye

"You need a ride?" Bonnie said nudging me. "Nah I don't live to far from here I can walk." I said. She grabbed my arm, "To bad your getting a ride anyways." she pulled me to her car.

The car ride to my house was full of silence. She pulled up to my drive way. "Thanks for the ride Bonnie." I said as I opened the door only the be grabbed and pulled into a kiss, which I returned. "Goodnight Marcy." Bonnie said after she pulled away. I got out of the car smiling. I run up to my door and wave once more goodbye before turning to the door and reaching into my pocket for my keys only to feel emptiness. _Fuck._ _Please be unlocked. Please be unlocked. _I turned the door knob only for it to be locked. I let out a loud sigh and turned around to see Bonnie still in my drive way playing on her phone. I sat down on the grass and pulled out my phone.

"Marcy? Why haven't you've gone in?" Bonnie said with her window down. "Locked out, left my keys at Ladies. I'll be fine just gotta wait until my dad gets home." I said. She got out of the car, "And when is he suppose to be back?" she said as she made her way towards me. I just shrugged my shoulders, "I have no idea. Could be minutes, or hours, or days, weeks, maybe months. I can just wait until tomorrow to go get my keys from Ladies it all fine."

"Marcy! Lady isn't going to be home until Monday morning! She's going to go some where with her parents." Bonnie said. I again shrugged my shoulders, "Guess I'll just wait for my dad." I said as I laid back on the grass. She sat down beside me and laid down with my but put her head on my chest. "What are you doing?"

"Laying down with you, silly." Bonnie said as she cuddled up to me. "You should go home." She shot up, "If you go with me." "I don't know Bonnie. What if your parents don't like me?" I said looking up at the stars, "Please Marcy." I let out a sigh. "Fine." I said as I stood up.


	9. Chapter 9

We got to Bonnie's house, her house was huge. It looked like a mini castle, "You are a princess." I said as I looked at her house in aww. "Stop being silly, come on the outside just makes it look so big." Bonnie said before getting out of the car and walking to the front door, I followed of course.

She went to open the door but someone else opened it before she could, "Father? Why on earth are you up so late?" Bonnie said "I was just about to ask you the same question, my dear." Her father said he had strawberry blond hair and was in what I assumed was his Pj's on. "Well it was movie night at Ladies like we do every weekend this time just took a little longer." Bonnie explained, "May we come in father? It's freezing." Her father looked over her then over me, "Who is this? I wasn't told about anyone coming home with you tonight."

"This is Marceline she moved her a few months ago and she's locked out of her house until Monday afternoon. So I didn't want her to sit out in the cold all this weekend so I was hopping it would be okay if she stayed for a few day?" Bonnie said shivering. I took off my jacket when I noticed her father showed no signs of letting us in and put it on Bonnie's' shoulders. This action cased her father to look at me, while Bonnie gave me a thankful smile. "I guess, but next time tell me before you give anyone permission to stay over." her father said as he walked away from the door.

* * *

I sat at the foot on Bonnies bed as she changed in her bathroom, which was connected to her room. She didn't have any color but pink and white, there was some purple now and then. I honestly didn't think it wouldn't be possible to have so much pink in a room but still look good and not make your brain flip shit.

Bonnie came out of the bathroom, she now had on white shorts and a light pink tank top. "Would you like anything to change into maybe some shorts?" She said as she jumped on to the bed. "Nah, I'm cool." I said as I put my back against the foot-board. She nodded in response.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence, "Wanna watch some tv?" Bonnie said "Sure." I said. She patted the spot beside her and when I moved beside her she pushed a button on a remote and a Tv came out of foot-board. My jaw dropped, I sat there in aww. Bonnie reached over and pushed my jaw back up, "Oh it's a tv calm down. You act like you've never seen one before." She said as she started flipping through channels. "Not one that come out of a bed! Like are you kidding?!" I said in shock. This caused Bonnie to laugh, "Oh shut up, it's a normal thing to have in a house! You're just a caveman and haven't heard of it."

"Oh I'm a caveman?" I said as I raised up from the bed. "Yeah, what are you gonna do about it beat me with a circle?"

"Oh it's on." I said before I pinned her down on the bed.

"Come on Marcy stop!" Bonnie said giggling

"What. I is caveman. I not understand what you speak." I said as I tickling her

"Fine! You are smart! Super smart." She said still giggling

"How smart?" I said as I paused the tickling

"Super smart! Like you could make _so _many circles!" She said while still laughing_  
_

I started tickling her once again but she put her arms around my neck and slowly started to move my face towards her face. I stopped tickling her the moment we were less than an inch away from each other, she pulled me down and started to kiss me. The kiss was very slow at first then the kiss started to get deeper and more rough, our tongues fought for dominance. I thought my heart was going to jump straight out of my chest. My hands started to slowly slide up her making my way up her body, my hands rested on her breast. I lightly squeezed on them which caused a soft moan to escape her lips. I move my mouth to her neck a kisses softly, which cased another soft moan. As I was kissing her neck Bonnie dug her nails into my upper back which cased me to bite her neck and I got a very loud moan from doing so.

I went back up to her lips and gave them a soft peck, then we both just looked at each other processing what had just happened. "Can we talk?" Bonnie said softly, I nodded and got off of her and sat back at the foot of the bed. Bonnie gave me an odd look and crawled towards me and laid her head on my shoulder.

I took her hand and intertwined our fingers together, "What did you want to talk about?"  
"I.. I think I might be in love with you." Bonnie said quietly


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the not updating! I have some personal stuff going on, so it's hard to keep my mind on the book. BUT I am kinda better and I made the chapter longer to apologize for my lack of updating.**

* * *

I froze, _Did she just say the "L" work? Okay, okay. I probably look like a complete idiot sitting here and saying nothing_

Bonnie gave me a worried look, then before I could say anything she jumped up from the bed, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said anything. I can see you obviously don't feel the same way."

"Bonne it's not that." I said slowly making my way towards her.

"No it's fine! This is probably really awkward for you so I'm just gonna go to the guest room." She said before zooming towards the door

_Well fuck. Nice one Marcy! _I let out a loud sigh before chasing after her I opened the door and there was no sign of her. _This is just great how am I ever going to find the guest room in this place?! _I go to the first door I see "Guess I should start somewhere." I said to myself

I looked in every room upstairs and no sign of Bonnie. _Down stairs it is! _I made my way down the what seemed like forever steps. I could hear noises coming from the kitchen. I looked in the kitchen to see Bonnie with her back to me and she was cooking something. I slowly walk so I am right behind her and put my arms around her waist and my head on her shoulder, "I love you too." I said softly.

She jumped and let out a small sound of some sort. She turned around smiling, then she placed her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ove-" I interrupted her with a kiss.

"What are you cooking?" I said letting her go then leaning on the counter beside the stove. She gave me an odd look then went back to cooking. "Mac n cheese.. It's simple but I love it."

"Are you serous?" I said with a smile "Dude mac n cheese is the best!" I said with a laugh, which caused her to laugh also. "Well it's almost done." "Awesome!" I said as I sat at the bar that looked into the kitchen.

* * *

Bonnie had fallen asleep in the middle of us watching a tv show something about dresses and saying yes. I'm not up for all that crap so I really didn't pay attention I just watched it because Bonnie wanted to. She had her head on my chest, I slowly started to slide down trying my best not to wake her, but I didn't do a good job and she woke up and looked up at me.

"What time is it?" she said rubbing her eyes. I looked at my phone, "3 o'clock in the morning." "Are you serous?" She said as she turned over, "Can we go to sleep?" "Well yeah." I said laying down. She looked behind her at me and let out a soft sigh and scooted closer to me and grabbed my arm and put it over her.

* * *

**~Monday~**

Not gonna lie, these past few days have been the best days ever. I was pretty sad that it was over honestly. I slid into Bonnies car, the car ride was pretty silent other than the music playing.

We arrived at school but before I could get out Bonnie grabbed my wrist. I gave her a confused look, "Marcy.. Can we keep us a secret?" she said refusing to look up at me. "Uh. Um. Sure." I said looking down. I could feel my heard sink in my chest. "I mean I love you! I'm just not ready for everyone to know.. I'm sorry." She said looking up at me, "It's okay, I get it. We can wait until your ready." I said smiling at her. "Thanks Marcy." I nodded as I got out of the car I waited at the front of the car for Bonnie then we walked into the school together.

The day went by pretty fast before I even knew it I sat in the back of band class looking at my snare. "Hey Marcy." I looked up to see Bonnie standing on the other side of my snare which was on a stand. "You okay?" She said I could see the worry in her eyes. I jump up out of my chair, "I'm fine! Just we are learning songs I don't know so I have to kinda sing them to myself, I kinda go to my own little world when thinking about music!" I said with a small laugh.

She gave me a look like she could see straight through me lie. But instead of her saying anything she shook her head and pulled out her phone, "Well Lady is home and said we could run over there to get your keys after school." I nodded in response, which got me another weird look before she sighed and walked away.

"You two okay?" Finn said turned around in his chair looking at me. I looked at him, "I mean! It's non of my business just Bonnie walked away from you like she does when she gets frustrated." I looked down at my snare and sighed "We are fine Finn." He gave me the same look Bonnie did like as if he could see straight through my lie.

The bell rang, I don't think I've ever been so relieved for this class to be over. I walk over to Bonnie who is putting her interment up. "My keys are in the front zipper of my bag if you want to go a head and wait for me in the car." Bonnie said without looking at me. I got the keys and went out to the car but instead of sitting in the car I just leaned against the door as I waited for Bonnie. _Is this how the rest of this year is gonna go? _I let out a loud sigh _I've never sighed so much in my life._ I thought to myself "You gonna get in?" Bonnie said on the other side of the car. I nodded and got in the car.

Bonnie started the car but before she put it in gear she stopped and looked at me, "What's wrong?" She started, "Don't say 'I was singing the music to myself' because I know you are lying." I looked at her in surprise _Okay so it wasn't just a look she can see through my lies, well lets be honest it was a really bad lie._"Nothing is wrong." I said "There you go again. What is wrong Marcy." She said as she lightly placed her hand on mine. "I'm fine, really Bonnie." I said giving her a small smile to show I'm really okay. She let out a light sigh, "Tell me if something wrong with you, okay? I would like to know what's bothering my girlfriend." she said as she gave me a quick peck on the lips. I nodded with a smile.

Bonnie smiled back at me and put the car and gear and drove off the school parking lot.


	11. Chapter 11

I felt like I was going to explode as we pulled up into Ladies drive way. I could see Lady standing talking to Gumball, I jumped out of the car after Bonnie put it in park. I walked quickly up to Lady, "Hey Lady! Thanks for the keys! Can I borrow your bathroom real fast?" I said pretty much jumping around like an idiot.

"Sure, you remember where it is?" Lady said with a small laugh. I nodded and made my way into her house.

* * *

I walk out of the bathroom to see Lady, Gumball, and Bonnie just walking in, "Feel better?" Bonnie said giggling. "Lots. Had to wazz _so _bad!" I said smiling at her.

"I'll take my keys now, please." I said looking at Lady, who gave me an odd look, "Gumball has them and won't give them back." she said as she rolled her eyes. I looked at Gumball who gave me a grin, "Give me my keys Gumball."

He leaned against the back of Ladies couch, "For a kiss." He said with an evil grin on his face, "I'm not kissing you doofus, just give me my keys." I said as I put my hand out for him to place the keys in. He rolled his eyes, "Not from you silly!" He looked over at Bonnie. "From Bonniebel."

"No way!" I growled. This caused Lady and Gumball to give me a confused look while Bonnie mouthed 'Calm down'  
I took a deep breath, "I mean," I started "It's over my keys, just give them to me already." This caused a bigger grin to go across Gumballs face, "Like I said for a kiss from Bonniebel, it's one kiss. What's is gonna do?"

"It would be cheating." Bonnie said with a hint of anger in her voice. Ladies eyes went wide as if everything just clicked she looked over at me then at Bonnie then back again. Then started giggling like a little school girl when she just met her favorite celebrity.

Gumball gave her a confused look, "How would it? With me being single, and you being single. Who would we be cheating on?"

"I'm not single, Gumball. Now drop it and give Marcy her keys." Bonnie said obviously fed up with the situation. This caused Gumball to laugh, "You? In a relationship? Who would even? I mean other than Finn but I'm sure you aren't dating him!" He said before laughing even harder when Bonnie didn't say anything "Oh my glob you are!"

"Gumball that's enough." Lady said. I felt my hand start to curl up into a fist. "What's enough? She won't let anyone be with her! They are never good enough! She's to 'focused' on her studies for a relationship!" Gumball said as his laugh had turn into rage. "I mean who would want to be with her anyways?! She just uses people for as if they are her science proje-"

"That's enough Gumball." I said my voice filled with anger. "Gumball give Marcy her keys and get out of my house!" Lady yelled.

Gumball looked at her in shock, "I speak my mind and get yelled at for-" he started before I interrupted "You'll get more than yelled at if you don't get out of here." This caused Gumball to laugh as he headed towards the door "What are you gonna do?" He said as he tossed my keys at me which I caught with ease then handed them to Bonnie.

My mind filling with anger I was kinda surprised by what happened next, I had pinned Gumball to the wall and was lifting him up my the collar of his shirt. "You _**NEVER **_talk to or about Bonnie like that ever again." **  
**

"Yes I get it." He said with so much fear is was like I could taste it. "I mean it Gumball. I will not hesitate to rip your head off next time." I said before dropping him and walked towards Bonnie.

I sat down on Ladies couch I looked down at my hands and could see them shaking violently, I've never been filled with so much rage before. I jumped the moment I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Marcy, are you okay?" I heard Bonnie said.

"Yeah just I haven't ate and I think it's getting to me." I said with a small laugh which caused Bonnie to give me that look of her knowing I was lying. "I don't think not eating could make you shake that." Lady said as she leaned over the couch. "Plus you ate today, Mar. You had 3 sandwiches and 2 little bags of chips." Bonnie said softly.

I didn't say anything back, I believe it would be kinda embarrassing to show you are weak after getting so mad about someone talking crap about your girlfriend. Bonnie put her hand on my face making me look at her. "Are you okay?" She said once again. I simply nodded my head "I'm fine Bonnie I just do-" I was interrupted by her crashing her lips into mine, I could hear Lady squeal with glee behind us. She pulled away, "Don't you lie to me Marceline Abadeer." she said smiling.

I looked down to see my hands not shaking anymore. I was calm its like it never happened, what kind of black magic is this?! Lady jumped over the couch and sat beside Bonnie "Why didn't you tell me!" Lady said lightly hitting Bonnie. "You haven't been here!" Bonnie said giggling. "Am I the first to know?"

"Of course!" Bonnie said still giggling "I was waiting for you to get home before I told anyone!"

"Awww!" Lady said before hugging Bonnie. "So how are we going to tell everyone else?"

Bonnie looked at me then back at Lady, "I don't know yet.. I kind of don't want to _yet_." This caused Lady to give her a weird look then she looked at me "And how do you feel about this?"

"Bonnie can tell everyone when she's ready." I said smiling this caused a big aw to escape Ladies mouth. Bonnie looked back at me and kissed my check.


	12. Chapter 12

**2 months later**

It's been 2 months.. 2 months and nothing has changed Lady is the only one who knows about Bonnie and I, and it seems like all her and I do is argue about when we are going to tell everyone. I could care less but I would like to hold my girlfriends hand in public. What am I gonna do?

* * *

"It's just holding my hand! We can like go to the mall where nobody knows us!" I said while laying on Bonnies bed

"What if someone from school sees us? Or what if people take picture and put them online, Mar?" Bonnie said as she was getting ready for our date which I had no idea where we could go so nobody would get suspicious of her and I being together

"I don't think anyone is gonna do that Bonnie. Well we can go bowling?"

"Hate bowling."

"Laser tag?"

"For a date?"

"Golf?"

"Are you serious?"

"A movie?"

"No good ones out."

I let out a loud sigh. "I don't know that many places around here Bonnie. You have to help me out here!"

She quickly turned around to face me, "That's it. We go somewhere you know! You didn't live to far from here once did you?"

"I mean I've lived all around here."

"What's was your favorite spot to go out of all those places? We can go there."

"There is this one place.. But I don't think you would like it."

"You like it let's go. You can drive."

I jumped up, "You're gonna let me drive your car?!" I said a little to excited

"Yes Mar." She said with a small laugh.

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as we pulled up to my favorite place ever.

"The Apple Tree? Is this a bar?" Bonnie said as she gave me a worried look.

"Not exactly, it's more of a restaurant and it has a karaoke machine." I looked over at her she still had that worried look, "I told you that you wouldn't like it. We can go home." I said but before I could start the car Bonnie put her hand on my hand. "Mar, it's fine I wanted to go here because you love it, and if you love it I'm bound to love it just as much." Bonnie said with a smile.

We walked into the building only to be welcomed by a familiar voice, "Marceline Abadeer is that you?"

"Mrs. T!" I said as I walked over to the bar and sat down.

"How are you honey?" She said smiling.

"I'm great!" I said smiling "Thanks good." She said as she went to the back.

Bonnie sat down next to me, "Mar I thought you said it wasn't a bar." she said with a worried look on her face

"It's not Bon, yeah they serve alcohol but at night after midnight which is after our curfew and no kids in her after 11." I said

Bonnie nodded in response as Mrs. T slid a strawberry shake in front of me. She looked at Bonnie, "Who's your friend Marceline?" She said as she cleaned out a glass.

"Bonnibel she's-"

"Hi I'm Marceline's girlfriend." Bonnie said smiling which Mrs. T returned a smile right back "How sweet, why didn't you tell me!" Mrs. T said towards me. Before I could answer she interrupted me "Would you like anything to drink? How about one of my famous shakes?"

"Sure! What flavors do you have?"

This caused Mrs. T to laugh, "Honey, you name a flavor I got a shake of it." Bonnie paused for a second as she thought of what flavor she wanted, "How about a bubblegum shake?" she said a bit to excited.

"Coming right up!" Mrs. T said before heading towards the back.

"This place is awesome isn't it?" I said smiling.

Before she could respond I was wrapped in random bear hug. I shuffled from my chair to try to see who attacked me with such a hug. "Kelia?"

"The one and only!" Kelia said smiling as she flipped some of her super curly hair out of her face, she wore a green dress that went a little above the knees.

"You can't forget about us, now can you?" Someone said behind Kelia. "Guy? Bongo?" I said still in shock from seeing Kelia

"Who else would it be Marcy?" Bongo said.

Bongo was about as pale as ever he was pretty much a ghost his hair was even almost white, while guy was a classy guy who tried his hardest to act bad ass, his brown hair which he would always flip out of his eyes to see more like a hard ass.

"Marceline." I corrected before giving them both fist bumps.

I could hear Bonnie clear her throat behind me which caused the three friends to give her a odd look. "OH uh." I said as I walked back to Bonnie, "This is Bonnibel, my-"

"New best friend?!" Kelia said as she crossed her arms.

"No Kelia she's my girlfriend." I said calmly. This caused a silence without the restaurant. "You mean like she's a girl who is a friend, right?" Guy said

"No, I mean we are together." I said as Bonnie stood up and placed her hand in mine.

"Like as in a gay way?" Guy said this caused Kelia to punch his arm. "Shut up you twat! It's cute!" Kelia said before giving me a smile.

"Glob! I didn't mean it in a rude way!" Guy said rubbing his arm

"So why are you guys here?" Bongo said as they made their way towards the table in the center of the restaurant. "I was just gonna ask you the same thing." Guy said.

"You know why we are here! Free shake when you sing a song." Kelia started as she sat down. "So why are you two here? And where do you go to school now Mar?"

"Land of Ooo high, and we are here because-" I paused before looking at Bonnie, "Because Marcy wouldn't stop talking about this place so I had to see if it was as good as she's been going on about!" Bonnie said smiling at me.

"You talked about this little place Marceline?" Bongo said. I nodded as I pulled the chair out for Bonnie then took my set beside her.

* * *

It was maybe an hour or less before a few more people started coming into the place. Mrs. T walked up to the stage and began to speak into the mic. "If anyone wishes to sing a song please sign you name on the paper that is up here and the song you wish to sing. Karaoke will start in 5 minutes."

Everyone at the table got up and made their way to the table except Bonnie and I. Bongo turned around noticing that I haven't moved. "Marceline Abadeer turning down the chance to out show everyone with her singing skills. END OF THE WORLD GUYS!" Bongo yelled with a laugh. "Come on Mar! You gotta sing!" Kelia said running back over to me. "We can sing that song you love so much." She said as she lightly pulled on my arm.

"I don't feel like it Kelia." I said softly.

"Why not?" Bonnie said, "What if I want to hear you sing?"

"Are you serious right now Bonnie?"

"Very."

"Well! Your girlfriend said you have to so let's go!" Kelia said as she pulled me up from my chair and over to the stage. I stuck my tongue out at Bonnie as she pulled me away, Bonnie made a heart with her hands and winked at me.

_This is gonna be a blast! _I thought to myself as I looked through the karaoke book.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** I** hate doing this because it spoils things BUT Marceline singing is in bold while** _Bonnie's __is italicized. _ **And _both is bold and italicized. _I would advise listening to this song, there are 2 versions of this song I picked the original without Alex Gaskarth. Hope that isn't to confusing but ****Happy reading :D**

* * *

I slid back into my chair, "So what song did you pick?" Bonnie said as she reached for my hand. I took her hand in mine. "You'll have to wait and see, now won't you?" I said smiling devilishly. Bonnie just gave my hand a light squeeze as she took a drink of her shake.

My leg started to move in a crazy way do to my excitement for being on stage again as she called through all the names. "You okay Mar Mar?" Bonnie asked as she placed the hand that wasn't wrapped in mine on my leg that was going crazy.

"Just excited." I said smiling at her.

Mrs. T walked on to the stage as Kelia walked off, "Next up Marceline and Bonnibel singing _Kiss me again _by _We are the in crowd_."

Bonnie looked at me in disbelieve. I smiled as I stood up. "Are you serious right now?" Bonnie said her voice filled with angry. "Come on Bonnie." I said as I lightly pulled her up from her chair.

"I'm so going to kill you." she said as I handed her the mic. "Just sing the pink, okay?" I said softly.

"I know how to do this Marceline!" she said still a little angry.

The music began to play, as words started to scroll over the screen. Me being well me already knew the words I kept my eyes on Bonnie

**I gotta say something I've been thinking about. ****I can't wait to lay around with you. ****And tell you all the secrets I've been keeping to myself.**

Bonnie started to smile at me before pink words started to go on the screen

_It's been awhile since I've felt butterflies. Do you feel the same way too? If every single second could last that much longer. Would you hold me?_

**_And kiss me again underneath the moonlight. You're more than a friend, _oh.  
_ I knew it from the first sight, yeah. Hold me, feel my heart beat. Put your arms around me. And kiss me again. _**_And kiss me again._

**I gotta say I wasn't expecting you To come this way and fall into my arms. And now I know I can't deny this feeling any longer.**

_I close my eyes, I can't stop thinking about you. Crack a smile, I just can't lose. At a mile a minute my heart beats to the limit when I'm with you_

Bonnie gave me a wink and a smile as the music started to pick up

_So, **kiss me again. Underneath the moonlight. You're more than a friend, **_**oh.**_**  
**__**I knew it from the first sight, yeah. Hold me, feel my heart beat. Put your arms around me. And kiss me again.**_

_I can't let you go, can't let you float away. 'Cause that would be a mistake. I'm not ready to run, can't let you **go to waste.** No, **no, no, no**_

Bonnie locked eyes with me as she walked up to me. The last verse started to make it's way on to the screen.

_And kiss me again underneath the moonlight. __You're more than a friend, _**oh.  
**_I knew it from the first sight, yeah. __Hold me, feel my heart beat. __Put your arms around me.__Hold me, feel my heart beat. __And put your arms around. __And **kiss me again, and again, and again.  
**__Oh, kiss me again._

The song ended and Bonnie's face was inches away from mine as we both smiled at each other. "It wasn't that bad now was it?" I said softly. "Oh shut up." She said as she put her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss.

The crowed gave that "Awww" affect you see in Tv shows. After we pulled away I looked out to the crowd and seen almost everyone standing up and clapping. I took Bonnie's hand and we walked back to the table with my old friends stood.

"You guys killed it!" Bongo said.

"Yeah! If that song was a person they would be so dead right now!" Guy said smiling.

Everyone gave Guy a weird look, Kelia shook her head and looked back at Bonnie and I. "You guys make an awesome singing duo."

"I think I did okay, but Marcy over here had to be the star of this." Bonnie said smiling at me before I could answer there was a buzz coming from my back pocket. I pulled my phone from my front pocket and gave it a weird look when I noticed it wasn't mine. "Oh! It's mine! Remember I don't hand pockets." Bonnie said motioning at her dress before pulling it out of my pocket. She slid a finger over the screen and put the phone up to her ear, "Hello?" she said softly before mouthing be right back at me. I nodded as she went towards the door.

We all sat down at the table, "So Marceline how long have you and Bubblegum over there been together?" Guy said as he took a drink of his shake.

"Almost 3 months." I said as I tried not to smile so big at the thought.

"That's amazing Mar!" Kelia said smiling. I nodded

"OH Marceline! I almost forgot. I was hoping I would see you before Christmas I guess I got lucky!" Kelia said as she started to take something from her wrist. "I bought this for you." Merry Christmas Marceline." It was a Red and black bracelet with "Marceline and the scream queens." on it in red.

"Kelia this is the best! Thank you!" I said before she tackled me into another hug.

* * *

I looked at my phone to check the time Bonnie has been gone for only to see my phone had been blown up from Bonnie calling me. I stood up making the chair fall back, this caused my old friends to look at me. "You okay Mar?"

I didn't say anything just bolted towards the front door as I tried to call her. I pushed the door open only to see Bonnie pushed up against the wall by a figure I could see a hand going up her dress as she tried her best to push the figure off.

I ran over pushing the guy off of her, I let out a low growl. "What the fuck!" The figure stepped into the light, it was the same kid from the Halloween part but he still had that plastic crown on his head. "Oh it's just you." He said as he took a step closer, "Why don't you just walk away this doesn't concern you." He attempted to push me out of the way but I didn't budge. I lightly pushed him which caused him to fall. I knelt to his level, "If you ever touch, come near, or even look at my girlfriend again I will end you." I stood back up and walked over to Bonnie.

Only to hear laughing, "You listen here little girl. You've made the worse mistake by messing with the ICE KING!"

I looked at Bonnie and lightly turned her around before kicking the so-called "Ice King" in the ribs. "Go fuck yourself." I said before grabbing Bonnie's hand and leading her back to the car.

After I closed her door I pulled my phone out and messaged Kelia explaining what just happened before I started the car and began to pull out of the restaurant parking lot.


	14. Chapter 14

There were no words in the car as we drove down the road. I pulled the car into my drive way, "I'm sorry." I said before getting out of the car. I turned around as the car shut off and arms wrapped around me her head on my chest. "There is nothing to be sorry for Marcy."

"Yes there is, I should have went outside with you."

She looked up at me her arms still wrapped around me, "I still had a great time, and you did come save me. You're my knight in gothic armor." she said smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back at her and give her a small peck on the lips. "As bad as I don't want you to, you should probably head home."

She moved her arms around my neck, "Dad told me to stay at your house tonight he is having friends over and doesn't want me there because they are drinking." She gave me a peck on the lips, "So you're stuck with me."

"Alright but warning my dad hasn't been home in a few weeks and I'm to lazy to clean." I said as I held on to her hand as we walked to the front door. I unlock and open the front door, "And here it goes." I said only to see a spotless house.

I look around even the dishes had been done, "So if this is your idea of a mess then you must hate my room." Bonnie said as she looked around in aww._  
_

Still holding her hand I made my way to the stairs, "It was a mess." I gasped and stopped as we reached the top of the stairs and quickly turned to Bonnie, "I think I have a ghost maid."

Bonnie just laughed at me as she walked past me, "Here is a note ya goof." she said before handing it to me.

"THE GHOST CAN WRITE NOW!?" I said smiling as I took the note that hung on my bedroom door.

_Marceline, I hired someone to clean the house, they will come once a week every Saturday. I will be home tomorrow morning so see you then.  
__Love you  
-Dad_

"What does it say?" Bonnie said as she looked at the note.

"That my dad will be home tomorrow and has hired someone to clean house every Saturday." I said as I dropped the note on the floor and opened the door to my bedroom. I walked in to my now spotless room and jumped on my bed.

Bonnie walked in my room and her eyes went crazy exploring every inch of my room. Once she got close to my bed I pulled her on to the bed with me. She let out a small sound.

She lied on the bed and locked eyes with me I propped myself up on my arm. She gave me a small smile before scooting closer to me and pulling me towards her into a kiss. I put the arm I wasn't propping myself up with over her. She pulled away quickly, "You're dad isn't going to be back until when?" She said raising up. "In the morning, why?"

She gave me a devilish smile and pinned me down and straddled me, her hands wrapped around the wrist as she pushed them down. I looked at her a bit worried, "Bonnie.." I said softly. "Shhh." she said as she started lightly kissing my neck. I could feel her hands slowly snake their way up my shirt I quickly freed my hand and raised up. Bonnie looked at my in shock as I placed my hands behind her making sure she didn't fall off my lap. "Are you sure you want to start this?" I said my breathing already getting shaky. Bonnie gave me a nod, she didn't even say anything before getting up and unzipping her dress. I blinked heavly just to make sure what I was seeing was really true. She let her dress hit the floor with a thud, she stood in front of me with a light blush on her face. Her underwear and bra was surprisingly black. I could feel my face get red, "You sure you are sure?" I said once again. Bonnie got back on my lap which caused her to be a little taller than me so her breast were just below my face. Unable to control myself any longer I let my hands go to her back I started kissing her neck as my fingers made small circles on her back. I could hear her heart begin to speed up.

My hands worked their way up and undid her bra as it hit my lap, Bonnie eyes lit up and her face went red. Before she could shield herself I quickly moved my hand to her breast and started to massage is lightly.  
I push Bonnie to lay on the bed my hand still massaging her breast I start to kiss her roughly.

I slowly work my way down to her neck leaving small kisses from her lips to her neck. I bite her neck lightly which caused a moan to escape her lips. As one hand continued to massage her breast the other slowly started to snake its way to Bonnie's lower area. Bonnie gasps as my finger goes over her underwear. I push down slightly to get a pretty loud moan. '_If she getting this loud with just that she's about to lose her mind.' _I think to myself and I pushes the fabric out of my way and slowly pushes one of my fingers inside the girl. Bonnie gasped with pleasure, I kiss her neck lightly as I rub her clit. Her breathing picked up. I started to pick up speed. The moans continued to get louder. "Marceline.." Bonnie moaned. She grabbed my face and pulled me into a passionate kiss as she began to reach her climax. She gave out one last moan before she gave me one last peck on the lips. I couldn't help but smile as Bonnie curled up to my side as she panted softly. "I love you." She said before kissing my neck lightly. "I love you more."

"Not possible."

"So possible."

**An: I SUCK AT SCENES LIKE THIS! I'm sorry if it was horrible I promise I'll do my best to do better next time! until next time my dear readers! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

I awoke to something moving in my bed, I turned over to see Bonnie curled up to my back. I couldn't help but smile I turned to face her I lied back down I lightly push some pink stands of hair off of her face. This caused Bonnie to mummer something and grab on to my hand and cuddle up to it. I couldn't help but slowly start to drift off back into sleep, but before my eyes were fully closed I heard the front door slam shut, "Marceline! I'm home!" My dad said

I shot up which caused Bonnie to look up at me, "You okay?" she said before yawning.

"My dad's here.." I said jumping up from the bed. "Okay? I don't see how that matters?" Bonnie said stretching which caused the blanket to fall showing that she wasn't wearing clothes. "Well, his daughter is up stairs sleeping naked with another girl." I said with a small laugh as I started to put some clothes on.

"Point." Bonnie said before getting up and began to get dressed also.

"Marceline? You can't still be asleep. Come on let's go get breakfast like we used to every Sunday." My father said, I could hear him start to make his way up the stairs. I let out a sigh as I slide up my pants and put on a random shirt that was laying on the floor. I opened the door to see my dad already standing there about to knock, "Hey so want to go get that breakfast?" my dad said smiling.

"No thanks, last time you ate my fries." I said folding my arms. "Oh come on Marceline you used to love doing this every Sunday!"

"Yeah when I was like 9."

"Come on Marceline there is some great news I have to tell yo-" before he could finish his sentence a loud bang came from my room. "What was that?" My dad said trying to look around me. "Nothing just my base keeps falling down from its stand." My dad rolled his eyes.

"Marceline Abadeer you need to tell me if you have a boy over." He said before pushing the door open and seeing Bonnie in one of my shirts, JUST one of my shirt. It was long enough to cover all the areas it need. I let out a light sigh.

"This is Bonniebel. Bonnie this is Hudson Abadeer, my father."

My father stood speechless and Bonnie stood with her face as red as an apple. My dad looked over her one last time before he could say anything I lightly pushed him out of my room, "Marceline..." my dad said softly as if he was sorry for something. "I must ask for her to go before dinner. I really wish to talk to you.." He said before he turned on his heels and went down stairs I closes the door and turned to Bonnie.

"Oh my glob that was the scariest thing that has ever happened to me. I couldn't find my dress so I grabbed one of your shirt but couldn't find pants before he had opened the door." Bonnie said super fast.

I couldn't help put laugh as I walk over to her and lightly cupped her face, "Breath, calm down, it's all going to be okay."

She smiled at me and kissed my lips softly, "You're so cute." Bonnie said giggling as she pulled away from me and continued her hunt for her dress. I on the other hand jumped on the bed, "I am _not_ cute!" This caused Bonnie to chuckle lightly.

* * *

**That Night**

I pulled up into my drive way from when I dropped Bonnie off. Well, I took my bike and she drove her car to her house once there we just spent the day in her back yard running around and being silly. I remove my helmet before I opened the door, as I reached for the door it opened before I could touch it. My dad stepped out, "Marceline.. Can we talk?" I gave him an odd look as I followed him to the kitchen table. You could tell he was ready for what ever he wanted to talk about because he had a cup of coffee sitting in front of him and a cherry soda in front of me.

I opened the soda and began to take small sips of it to enjoy the amazing flavor. "Marceline, you know I love you but.." he sighed softly and shook his head, "Okay I'm going to start with this. Do you love Bonniebel?" I kind of wasn't surprised by this question, my father already knew about how I liked girls so I knew me seeing Bonnie wouldn't be a big thing. What caught me as weird is how her name slid off his tongue as if he hated saying her name.

I took another sip of my drink before answering, "Yes, but I don't see how this matters. I mean you've never questioned when I would bring other girls I 'liked' home. Why Bon-"

"I don't think you should see her anymore." my father said as he looked down as his coffee.

"Excuse me?" I said, my words acting as daggers.

"I said I don't want you seeing Bonniebel anymore. Do you understand me?" My father said but he seemed more angry about it.

I stood up enraged, "Why? I don't see anything wrong with Bonnie and I being together!"

He looked up at me, "You two don't belong together, you both are just going to get hurt."

"And? So what! Bonnie is the best thing that has **ever **happened to me. I don't see why this is even a problem! Plus I've done _everything _you've ever asked of me! I have moved so many times as you've wanted never making a word of it! I've told everyone who has ever asked my father is business man instead of saying he's in a mafia!"

"Marceline that's enough!" My dad said standing up. "We are moving again! We have to some people are catching on to me and we have to move again! I wanted you to end it with Bonniebel because I thought you wouldn't hurt as much after that."

There was what seemed like a forever silence, "Now go pack. We leave tomorrow at 4 like normal." He said as he stood from the table and began to pour him more coffee.

I could feel my fist curl into a ball, "No."

He turned around to look at me, "What was that?"

"I said no. I'm done moving, I'm actually happy here! I have real friends, I have a happy relationship with the best girl in the world."

"Be ready at 4." my father said before walking to his room.

_What else could possible go wrong.._

* * *

**AN: DDDRRRAAAAAMMMMAAAA. Sorry there wasn't a lot of Bonnie in this chapter but I thought having a good twist with Marceline's father would be perfect right now. Sorry if it's a little to short for your liking but I wanted to kinda leave you guys on edge. Until next time my sweet readers! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

I let out a sigh as my alarm started to go off. _Here we go again_, I thought to myself as I raised up from the bed. I reached over and hit the alarm, _I guess I should tell Bonnie.._

I grabbed my phone from under my pillow after unlocking I noticed the time, _It's 7, this can't be right._ I quickly grabbed my alarm clock, someone must have changed the alarm. I quickly got up and ran downstairs, "Dad!" I yelled.

Everything seemed normal other then his suit case gone from the front door along with his shoes weren't in there normal spot. I looked around the house but there was no sign of him, _Maybe he's just in his room sleeping_. I took a deep breath as I opened his door only to see the thing the one this I didn't want to see, an empty room.

* * *

It felt like it had been hours, just me standing there in his door way not believing what I was seeing. _He just left me.. _I could feel my eyes start to water, I whipped the tears away before they could get to far down my face. I was alone..

I thought everything over and it only filled me with rage. I let out a growl, "What ever! I don't need him! I don't need anyone!" I said to myself as I slammed his door shut and made my way to my room to get ready for school.

* * *

I grabbed an apple from the small bowl of fruit that sat on the kitchen table. I grab my jacket from the hook, I got to grab my motorcycle keys only to see a new key in the spot it used to be. "He didn't." I growled. I quickly grabbed my bag and went out the door. In the place my motorcycle was sat a red Pontiac grand am. I let out a loud sigh, before opening the back door and throwing my bad into the back.

I got in the front seat and I pulled the sun visor down so the sun wouldn't blind me as I pulled out of my drive way, as I did and note fell into my lap. I unfolded the small piece of paper and started to read it.

_Now you are probably wondering where your motorcycle is, well it is in storage for the winter like every year. It's to cold for you be driving it around I would rather not get a call saying my daughter froze to death trying to go to school.  
_

_Love you  
~Dad_

I crumbled the note up before throwing it out the window before I began to pull out of the drive way and make my way to school.

* * *

Okay so parking with a car is SO much harder than with a motorcycle. I almost hit every car around me and I didn't even park straight. As I grabbed my bag from the car I felt something warm grab onto my arm, I turn to see a smiling Bonnie looking up at me, "Did you ride with someone this morning?"

I closed my car door and began to walk to the doors of the school with Bonnie still hanging onto my arm, "Nah, it's to cold to drive my bike so I have to drive that thing." Bonnie began to giggle, "Well nice parking." she said as I opened the door for her. "That's not even fair you switch from a bike to a car see how you can park after that."

* * *

**AN: Short chapter I KNOW! I'm so sorry guys. :c BUT HEY! I'm back! I'll be doing my best to post WAY more chapters. Also, sorry for all the jumping around in this chapter just took me forever to think of were to go off of the last chapter. AND NOW I KNOW! So I will most likely be putting the next chapter of this story (much longer chapter) by the 6th of this month. So SUPER sorry for not updating in like he past 2 months. Won't happen again! Bye for now! :D  
**


	17. Chapter 17

Lunch came around pretty quickly, "So." I started as Bonnie and I stood at the end of the lunch line. She normally never got any food from the cafeteria, she just stood with me in line so I would have something to do to pass the time. "Are we gonna tell anyone about it?" I said in almost a whisper.

Bonnie clung on to her pink hello kitty lunch box, "I don't know Mar.. I still would rather them not stop talking to me, ever since the thing with Gumball they are already pretty scared of you.."

"And? I don't see how that should stop us from being happy, and Gumball was out of line and you know it." I said as I grabbed a salad. "But still Marceline. Not yet."

I let out a sigh as we made our way to the table and stopped in my tracks and turned to Bonnie, "Well, why are we even together if nobody's allowed to know about it." I said and I immediately regretted it as I could see the hurt wash over Bonnie. She didn't say anything just walked past me and sat in her normal spot at the lunch table.

The lunch table was pretty quiet, with Bonniebel not really talking to anyone but Lady. I sighed as I looked down at my pretty much unfinished lunch. "You alright Marceline?" Finn said softly, you could tell the boy was full of worry about me. I didn't even really talk to him and he treated me like I've known him his whole life.

"I'm just not all that hungry." I said giving him a soft smile to let him know I was okay. I stood up and went to go throw the salad I didn't even eat away. After throwing it away I looked over at the table to see Bonnie laughing with Lady this caused a smile to come across my face. '_I'm no good for her..'_ I thought to myself as I left the cafeteria and began to walk down random halls.

As I walked down the hall I felt an arm grab me and pull me into a dark room. "What the fuck?" I said before the lights came on, "Woah watch the mouth." A male voice said. The voice belonged to a rather tall guy, he has ripped jeans and a black tank top on. I might add that it's like 40 degrees outside how he isn't freezing is unbelievable. He also has a white mohawk that stood at least like 2 feet over his head.

I gave him an odd look, "What do you want?" I said folding my arms. "I seen you walking around the halls all by yourself thought I would give you some company." He said smiling.

"So you pull me into a class room?"

"Well yes. You've walked past this room like 12 times, so yeah." He said as he sat on the table. "So what's your name?" He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Marceline. Wait, do you even go to this school? This isn't a big school and this is my first time seeing you."

"I'm Ash, and you see well I don't see a point in _going_ to all my classes."

"So you skip. Look I don't have time for this I have to go find my friends."

"You call the rainbow your friends?"

"Rainbow?"

This caused him to laugh, "Yeah the rainbow, no joke ever person in that group wears only one color. Well other than that one girl who mostly wearing all the colors she can."

Oh my glob they are the rainbow..

"It's pretty noticeable to see that a random spot of black showed up."

"Black is in the rainbow."

"That's more of a grey."

"Oh what ever, I'm done with this I have to go find my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? So the rumors are true!"

"I didn't say girlfriend, I said grill friend."

"Grill?"

"Yes one of my friends loves to grill so we call them grill! Wait, what rumors?"

He again laughed, "You are really cute, do you know that?"

I just simply rolled my eyes.

"And people are just a little curious and think you and pinky are together. The pink fellow is going around how he stood up for her when you tried to hit on her and she kept tellin' you no."

I let out a growl. "Bye." I said before leaving the class room and walking down the hall.

_You better hope I don't find you Gumball._

* * *

As I walked back to the main hall to try to find Gumball the bell rang telling everyone to go to their next class. _Guess I'll have to get him later.. _I thought before I seen Lady and Jake walking together, _Or maybe not..__  
_

I walked up to Lady, "Hey can we talk for a second?" I said with a kind smile. "Sure thing!" She said as she fully turned to face me, Jake stood there looking at me waiting for me to talk. "Alone." I said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later Lady, bye Marceline." Jake said before walking off. I felt kinda bad making him just walk away like that.

"So what do you need to talk about?" Lady said

After explaining everything to Lady she looked at me as anger filled her eyes.

"You've got to be fucking joking?" Lady said, I was taking a back by the words that had just escaped her lips.

"Yeah."

"Okay! One, you need to give Bonnie time she loves you she really **really **does, but you can't push her into something she's not ready for. Two, I'm going to fucking murder Gumball I will not be happy until his head is on a silver platter."

"Thanks Lady. Also, I can handle Gumball." I said smiling at her. I turned to walk away but Lady grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Don't fight him, here. You'll get in big trouble and kicked out of school for a few days maybe even weeks, that would leave Gumball alone with Bonnie for many weeks. She does love you, but her can put things in her head that you wouldn't believe."

I gave her a smile, "I'm not gonna touch him, we are just gonna have a nice little talk."

* * *

**An: Look at me being on time! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kind of like making dead lines for myself so that way I don't get lazy and not work on it. SO the next date for a chapter will be 10th. Yeah, yeah that's a long wait, but I don't really type on weekends. Anyways, give me any kind of feed back you want rather its messaging me or leaving a review! Until next time! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

The day went by pretty fast, I waited outside Bonnie's class so I could tell her sorry as we walked to band class together. As I waited I seen Gumball make his way down the hall heading towards me. '_Prefect' _I thought to myself with a giant smile on my face. I made my way to him, "Hey Gumball, I was gonna ask in band class but I guess now is as good of a time than any other." I said he stopped as he looked at me wondering what I would be asking him.

"Would you like to go to this restraint place with Bonnie, me and all our friends? It's a really cool place really. They have karaoke and the **best **milkshakes **ever**!" I said smiling.

He stood there for a second letting the question sink in, "You know what, sure!" he said with a smile

"Awesome! We will go on Saturday around 6."

He nodded in response to my time set. I could hear a soft sigh escape his mouth as he walked away, was that a sigh of relief? Did he know I knew about the rumors he started? Guess we will have to wait and see.

"Marceline?" a soft voice said behind me, I turned to see Bonnie looking at me almost confused. "How did you get here so fast? Normally I wait on you."

"Eh, there was sub and I told them we got to leave early."

"Okay well, I'm sorry about lunch."

"Bonnie you don't have to-" she put a finger over my lips before I could explain myself.

"No, I get it you want to be able to hold my hand down the halls and us be not all secret around everyone. I get it, I really do. So, I'm doing this."

"Wha-" Again was cut off as she pulled me to the band room.

We walked in everyone was getting there interments ready to play, most people were already in there seats ready to start playing.

Bonnie let go of my arm and turned to me, took a deep breath as she looked at me then she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me into a kiss. It took me a second to put everything together about what was going on but after realizing, I kissed her back. Once again we got that 'AWWWW' react like you hear on Tv shows. Really I didn't even know that was a real thing.

I pulled away first and looked down at Bonnie still a little surprised by the kiss. "Well. I feel like that not needed." One boy said as he took his seat and was lightly hit by a girl who was sitting next to him, "That was cute!"

"Well, so the rumors are true!" Lance said as he walked over to us. Bonnie turned and looked at him, "What rumors?"

"The ones about you two dating. I mean I already figured you guys were, no offence but you guys suck at not acting like a couple."

"What? But we-" I began

"How you guys look at each other says it all." Finn said as he moved our large bass into the back. Do to the fact that Christmas is right around the corner we won't be playing our normal interments. We now have stuff out for the concerts.

"He's not wrong, but its super cute." The same girl said that hit the boy for saying it was not needed.

"Aideen, Finn, and myself are all right, now can we get off this subject now and play."

"I agree!" Mr. Mint said with a smile on his face.

* * *

After Mr. Mint told us we could put everything I walked over to the table that everyone sat at. "Hey guys, I've already asked Gumball this but would you guys like to go to an amazing restaurant on Saturday?"

"What kind of restaurant?" Lance said

"It's pretty great really. It's more like a club but without the alcohol and in replace of that are the best milkshakes ever!" Bonnie said with the biggest smile on her face.

"Well if Bonniebel loves this place you guys know it's gonna be fun! We are in!" Jake said as he put his arm around Lady.

"Us too! Well, if it's okay if Aideen can go." Finn said softly.

Aideen had bright red hair that was pulled back, she had checkered skinny jeans on and a shirt on that clung to her nicely. She had this kinda boyish look to her that made her look 20 times cuter.

"Of course!" I said smiling.

_'This is gonna be great' _I thought to myself as I looked over to Gumball who was talking to Jake and Lady about how Saturday was gonna be a lot of fun, when they had no idea.

I was sitting next to Bonnie talking about the song she wished to sing with me Saturday when I felt a hand be placed lightly on my shoulder, I turned to see the hand belonged to Lady. "Hi! Do you mind if I borrow Marceline?" She said smiling at Bonnie.

"Of course I don't mind!" Bonnie said smiling at her then at me. I smiled back before getting up and following Lady through two double doors and into a small hall that had different room holding stands and other stuff you would normally find in a band storage or that's what I guessed this was. Then she pushed me into one of the rooms and closed the door.

"Uh.." I said as I looked around the very small room. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything this room is just sound proof because it's a for people who want to practice alone."

"Oh, alright." I still felt kind of uneasy being locked in a small sound proof room with my girlfriends best friend just mad me feel uneasy.

"So, what's the plan for Saturday? Anything I can do to help you out?" Lady said with as a devilish grin went across her face.

* * *

**Bonniebel's point of view**

I watched as Marcy and Lady walked to the back and went through the double doors towards the storage, _What on earth could be so important that they can't talk about at least in the same room.._ I thought to myself as I played with the end of my dress.

"Hey Bonniebel, have you seen Lady anywhere?" Jake said as he sat next to me.

"She's in the storage room talking to Marcy." I said softly

"Well alright." Jake just seemed to shrug it off like it was a normal thing. _It's not that I don't trust either of them, I mean Lady has been my best friend for as long as I can remember I'm sure the-_ My thoughts were interrupted when I seen Marcy and Lady come out of the storage room.

Marcy walked over to me and picked up my bag and smiled at me before throwing it over her own shoulder, "So, whose car we taking today?" She said grinning at me, oh but this wasn't any normal grin it was a kind of grin that made me get butterflies in my stomach and made me super eager to kiss her.

"Well, I take my car and you take yours. As simple as that!" I said giving her a teasing smile.

"But Bonnie!" she said as the bell rang dismissing is for the day.

"Oh calm down, we will both go to your house okay?" I said as I kissed her cheek lightly.

* * *

**AN: Hey guy! I'm on time again, go me! :D Hope you guys liked this chapter, tell me if you like the switch out with point of views. I plan on going back to Marceline next chapter but if you guys like seeing both of their point of views just let me know! Oh and if you guys have any questions about anything then just let me know and I'll either answer them with the next chapter or send you a PM. Let me know what you guys think so far! Until next time! :D**

**Oh I almost forgot, the next chapter will be up the 12th, sadly that might be all I do this week with my birthday is on the 14th, I plan on going out with my friends so I might not be able to update. Maybe if I can get two done for you guys by the 12th! No promises! Anyways, until next time my readers! **


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: The song in this chapter is Tonight Alive Safe And Sound acoustic. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Marceline's point of view**

I stood in the mirror looking over my outfit for the day that was a head, a simple long sleeve black plaid shirt with my sleeves pushed up and a grey tank top under, then a pair of grey pants and black shoes. I let out a soft sigh as I looked at my phone to see that I still had hours to wait until the day I couldn't wait any longer for to start.

I slid my phone in my back pocket as I went down stairs to find something to eat, _Maybe if I cook breakfast time will go by faster._ I thought to myself as I looked in the fridge for something to cook.

I sat my now empty plate in the sink before I heard my phone start to ring. I pulled it out of my back pocket to see it was Bonnie who was calling. I slid my finger across the screen before putting the phone up to my ear, "Yes my princess?"

I could hear a soft sigh from the other end of the phone, "Can you come over? I know its way to early but I want to see what you are wearing so we can be all cute and match, ya know?"

"Alright, I'll be over but Bonnie why do you want us to match?" I said as I grabbed my jacket and began to put my arm through one of the sleeves.

"Because that's what couples do! Jake and Lady are going to do it! Lady already called and asked what I was wearing so we wouldn't match her and Jake!"

"Okay calm down. I'm mostly wearing black.. Want me to go change into something else?"

"Nope! That's actually kinda perfect. Hurry up, kay?"

"Alright alright. I'm leaving now."

"Okay! Love you!"

"Love you too." I said before locking my phone and getting into my car.

* * *

I was greeted by Bonnie's father who didn't even seem to care I was there he just waved me up to Bonnie's room and that was that. Thank glob.

I knocked on Bonnie's door which quickly opened to see something I thought I would never see. My eyes widened at the sight. There stood Bonnie in a I guess you could say white knitted looking sweater with a black scull on it and then black jeans that had a few rips in them. She had curled her hair which made it look super shorter than her hair actually was.

"Oh my glob do I look bad?!" Bonnie said as she quickly turned around and went to her little desk that had everything known to man on it from a hair dire to makeup I didn't even know existed. When she turned around I took notice to a small white bow with music notes on it that sat on her head.

"No Bonnie! You look great! Honestly I'm surprised how good you look in black."

She gave me a soft smile, then the smile turned into a devilish grin, "Oh I'm not even done yet."

I was taken away by her words, "You can play on my computer till I get done, Kay babe?"

"Uh okay.." I said as I sat on her bed and began to mess with her computer.

* * *

"So who all are we picking up?" Bonnie said as we got into my car.

"We are all riding in Ladies mom mini van."

"Again?"

"Yeah, but hey on the bright side you aren't wearing a dress this time." I said as I pulled out of Bonnie's drive way. I could hear the small gasp escape Bonnies lips. "You didn't."

"How could I not have! It was pretty much right in my face!" I said with a small laugh.

Bonnie lightly hit my arm as we pulled down Ladies road, "You get no kisses tonight."

"What?! Oh come on! I getting in trouble for looking at your butt. Well if that's the problem I should be in jail by now!" I said as I quickly got out of car before Bonnie could either hit me or yell at me.

I walked over and opened her door for her, I gave her a grin as she got out of the car. I could hear Lady squealing with glee from the inside then Lady ran out of her house and straight to Bonnie. "You look so cute! With the sweater and the ripped pants, OMG and the super cute black lip stick!"

I smiled as I put my arm over Bonnie's shoulders, "Doesn't she look beautiful tonight. Well not that you don't look beautiful every night or day.. You get my point. I said with a small awkward laugh.

"Oh my glob you two are tots matching and everything! You both are so cute!" Lady said before Jake yelled for her to hurry and unlock the van so we could get going. But Lady handed me ye keys "I have no clue where I am going. So you drive."

I got in the driver's seat as Bonnie sat in the passenger side. "Everyone ready?" I said as i looked at everyone and how packed together they were.

"Can we please hurry up!" a hardcore blushing Finn said as he peered from behind Aideen.

* * *

The drive was actually a lot of fun, Lady had put a really nice play list together that she for some reason knew we would all love. I was actually more ready to leave than anything just so we could have all that fun over again.

We all got out of the car and walked in once again Mrs. T took notice to me walking in. "Marcy! And friends! Welcome, welcome." She said as she directed us to the table in the middle of the restaurant, like normal. Every seemed to act like this was our lunch table and sat were we all would sit if this was lunch, well other than Aideen who sat in between me and Finn now. I didn't mind of course she wasn't that bad.

"Alright!" Mrs. T said as she held a small notepad in her hand with a pin in the other, "What can I get ya'll?"

"Bubblegum shake!" Bonnie said a little to excited. Her face turned a light shade of red when she reliezed how excited she got, "Please.."

"Strawberry shake, please." I said smiling.

Mrs. T looked at Aideen, "Oh! My turn I guess, um.." She quickly grabbed the menu and looked it over, "What's the 'Fire Shake'? she said looking at Mrs. T.

"It's the hottest milkshake you could ever have!"

I looked at Aideen, "You might not want to get that one, it's really good but super hot. It pretty much brought me to tears." I said

"I'll take it!" she said as if ignoring everything I had just said then she turned to me, "Nothing is 'to hot' for me." she said with a large smile.

"Alright, how about you?" Mrs. T said looking at Finn, "Uhhhh, how about the hero shake?"

"Is there anyway you can mix two milkshakes?" Jake said. "Well of course!" Mrs. T said.

"ALRIGHT! I'll take the bacon and pancake shake please!"

"I'll have the rainicorn shake." Lady said

"And I'll have the... M word shake?" Lance said

"The monochromicorn?" I said

"Yeah that one!" Lance said as he handed Mrs. T his menu.

"Alright I'll be right out with your shakes, don't be scared to go sign up for karaoke, we will be starting soon."

I was the first to get up to go sign up for karaoke, I felt a small weight being applied to my arm. I look over to see Bonnie resting her head on my arm, "What song are we gonna sing Mar Mar?" she said as she looked up at me from the book.

"Well I was gonna sing a song by myself, but I will also sing with you!" I said giving her a soft smile.

"Oh. No it's okay, I think I can do it by myself." She said as she started to look through the songs she could sing.

After Bonnie and I picked our songs we sat back down at the table to be welcomed by our milkshakes, "Dear glob Marceline! You were right these are the best milkshakes ever!" Lady said as she couldn't pull herself away from her shake. Everyone nodded in agreement because they were to busy drinking there shakes to say anything.

"Wait, are me and Marcy the only ones who are going to sing?" Bonnie said

"Psh no! I'm going to sing I just can't put this milkshake down!" Lady said in between slurps.

With that thought Finn jumped up and went to sign up for karaoke, after he did everyone went up to the stand to pick their song. Well, other than Lance and Gumball. Lance refused to 'humiliate' himself, and Gumball was just to scared.

* * *

**Bonnie's point of view**

I continued to sip on my milk shake as Mrs. T went up to the stage and began to call out my friends names to go sing a song, they all didn't sound that bad I was actually really surprised. Lady jumped up with glee as her name was called, but what caught me off guard was the wink she did as she took the mic off the stand. I look over to Jake who was facing Finn and talking to him paying no attention to the his girlfriend at the moment. '_Who did she just wink at?' _I thought to myself as I looked around the small restraint nobody seemed to be paying attention to the stage except for me, and Marceline.. I froze in my thoughts. _Did she just wink at Marcy?! _

* * *

I felt like I was going to be sick the rest of Lady's song. '_S__he couldn't have winked at Marcy. There is no way! What did they do in the band room storage? Is Marcy cheating on me with my best friend?! Is my best friend of what seems like forever doing dirty things with **my** girlfriend?!' _My breathing grew heavy as the song came to an end Marcy stood up and clapped and was followed by everyone else. Marcy looked down at me smiling, once she got a good look at my face her smile faded into a worry look, "You okay Bonnie?" She said as she sat back down and placed her hand on my leg. I couldn't say anything because either way she would be able to tell I was lying. She lightly placed her hand on my forehead, "Dear glob Bon you're burning up, maybe we should go home."

"No!" I said jumping up I could feel my face get warm as everyone turned to face me, "I'm fine just I drank to much of my milkshake to fast and I'm nervous about singing!"

"Bonniebel! It's your turn to sing." Mrs. T said happily.

"Now if you'll excuse me." I said as I walked up to the stage, I quickly went up to Mrs. T, "Hey do you mind if I pick a different song real fast?"

"Well of course! Just tell me the song!"

I went to the stage and took the mic from the stand and took a deep breath as the music started to scroll across the screen.

_I can't see through the stars in my eyes. And I don't recall breathing steady, ever since you've been in my life. So, let me catch my breath, before you steal it once again. I should be dead by now._

_I swear it, on my heart you know I wear it on my sleeve, For everyone to see that I am yours and you belong to me._

_And nothing in this world could ever make me this happy. So, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep. I'm yours to keep, I'm yours to keep. And from here on in, I'm giving it everything._

_Cause, nothing compares to what we share. I don't have a care in the world. Cause even if it all came crashing down, As long as you're around, I'll be safe and sound._

_And I'm dying to know what it is that you're thinking. And I'm desperate to know why it is that I'm sinking, So deep beneath my sheets. And I'm struggling to find sleep. Cause I've been retracing the steps that we took, Remembering the way that you held me as I stood in the rain, And I knew that I would never be the same._

_So, don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep. I'm yours to keep, I'm yours to keep. And from here on in, I'm giving it everything._

_Cause, nothing compares to what we share. I don't have a care in the world. Cause even if it all came crashing down, As long as you're around, I'll be safe, yeah safe and sound. Safe and Sound._

_You've turn my life around. So far off the ground. Pick me up, I'm falling down!_

_And it's all because of you. And I don't know what to do. I'm falling in, I think I'm falling in love with you._

_Because, nothing compares to what we share. I don't have a care in the world. Cause even if it all came crashing down, As long as you're around, I'll be safe and sound._

_Yeah, I'll be, Yeah, yeah, I'll be safe, Yeah, I'll be safe, Cause even if it all came crashing down, down Cause even if it all came crashing down, down Cause even if it all came crashing down, As long as you're around, I'll be safe and sound._

Once the song came to an end I once again looked around the room, but only noticed that there were two pair of eyes missing. Finn, Jake, and Aideen kept saying how I did amazing but as of right now that was the last thing I cared about, "Where is Marceline?" I said looking at Jake.

"Oh she went outside to talk to Lady about something." Jake said before getting up to go get a refill on his milkshake.

What was this feeling that sat in the pit of my stomach? Rage? Sadness? Jealousy? I didn't care all I knew that there was something going on between them two and I didn't like it. I made my way though the crowd towards the door.

* * *

**AN: *Gasp* What on earth could Marcy and Lady being doing outside all alone? I guess we will have to wait and find out now won't we? Sorry to leave you guys in this cliff hanger, hope you enjoy the song. I changed it like 3 different times between songs, but I thought this song was the best out of the other two. Anyways! I will do my best to try to get you guys a chapter up on the 14 but no promises. But either way you guys will get another chapter on the 18th. Then I will take a break because of Thanks Giving, but I think my new schedule will always be uploading a chapter on Tuesdays and Thursdays, unless the day falls on a holiday! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as usual if you have any question don't be afraid to ask, or don't be afraid to give me a review of what you think of the chapter! Until next time! :D **


	20. Chapter 20

**Marceline's point of view**

"What did you want to talk about Marceline?" Lady said as she wrapped her jacket around her figure. "Let's not do the plan tonight."

"What, why?" She said disappointed

"Just the song Bonnie was singing to me, I think I'm a better person than this. It will make her upset at me and I don't want that."

Lady let out a soft sigh as she looked around, "Alright, we won't do it. Now can we go back inside its freezing out here!"

I let out a small laugh and nodded. As we began to make her way to the door Lady started to slip on the small patches of ice, "You got it?" I said ready to put my hands up to help her keep balance. "Yeah I'm fi-" Before she could even finish her sentence she fell, I quickly grabbed on to the back of her jacket and pulled her a little harder than I needed towards me which caused her to slid back into me and caused us both to fall on the ground with her on my lap.

"You okay?" I said with a soft laugh. "Yeah." Lady said trying her best not to laugh, she began to try to stand up, which caused her to only fall again and this time when she fell she had placed her hands on either side of me and her face was fairly close to mine.

"I can't believe this.."

I turned to see who the voice belongs to, it was Bonnie I could see the hurt feel her eyes. "Bonniebel, it's not what it looks like-" Lady started as she tried to stand up. Bonnie had already ran into the restaurant, I quickly stood up and help Lady to get off and away from the ice before running inside after Bonnie.

* * *

**Bonniebel's point of view**

After getting through the crowd of people, I could hear Marcy's voice with a soft laugh. I made my way over to were the voice was.

As I turned the corner of the restraint I seen maybe the worse thing I've ever seen, sure that might be an over exaggeration but I've never been in a relationship like the one that Marcy and I have, but it all came crashing down.

I seen Lady on top of Marcy. _'Are they kissing right now?'_ The words I wanted to say, I wanted to yell at both of them but all I could muster to get out of my mouth was a simple, "I can't believe this.."

Marcy's eyes quickly peered around Lady as she also turned around and looked at me, "Bonniebel, it's not what it looks like-" She said as she started to stand up, but I couldn't take anymore I quickly walked back into the restraint. I had to get out of here, go back home. I almost run back to the table that all my friends sat at, I could feel the tears start to stream down my face. "Bonniebel are you okay?" Gumball said as he stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, I couldn't stop myself but I fell to the ground in tears I could feel Gumball kneel beside me and pull me into a hug. I hated looking this weak around people I care about, but it's like my whole world just went up in flames.

"Bonnie, nothing happened Lady just fell down and-" Marcy started. Gumball stood up, "You get out of here, I'm not sure what happened but do you see what you've done to her?! She doesn't need you to hurt her more."

"I'm trying to explain myself! She saw something that looked really bad but it wasn't!" Marcy said.

"Marceline's right! At least let her explain herself!" Lady said as she stood beside Marceline.

"I asked Lady to talk to me privately because we were going to get back at Gumball." She said as Finn helped me up, I sat in a chair and refused to look at Marcy nor Lady.

"Gumball told everyone that I wouldn't leave Bonnie alone and he stood up for her when I wouldn't leave her alone. We were going to get back at him tonight but I changed my mind being that we were having so much fun I didn't want to ruin it. Then Lady slipped on some ice outside and I grabbed her jacket and pulled her back and then she fell again put really close to my face." She said

Marcy's cold hand gently cupped my face and made me look in her eyes, "Then you walked out before we could get up, I promise we weren't doing anything."

"Plus I think we would have been more secret than doing things while hanging out with all our friends." Lady said as she wrapped her arm with Jakes, who didn't really mind about hearing about this it's like he knew Lady wouldn't do anything, I guess I should start trusting Marcy like he trusts Lady.

I let out a soft sigh and pulled her into a kiss.

I was the first to pull away, "I'm so sorry I didn't trust yo-" this time Marcy pulled me into a kiss, "Don't worry about it princess."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY GUYS! I feel super bad that I didn't get to put this chapter up on the 18th like I promised! Just last week was super hectic and I had almost no time to type, as you can see from how short this chapter is. I will not update until next week, but when I do update I promise it will be a super long chapter! So sorry guys! Until next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Marceline's point of view**

I walked out of my bathroom and looked at my clock, 6:44. _'Wow I woke up before my alarm AND had time to take a shower.'_ I quickly put my hair into a pony tail, I don't wear my hair up that much but today feel like a good day to, well with it being the last day and school and all. Normally I would be super excited and cause as much trouble as I could with it being the last day and since I always moved, this day was always my favorite and I wanted to keep it that way. Well, the it being the best day, I had to be a good girl do to the fact I would be going one more year at 'The Land of Ooo High!'

I slid a black tank top over my head, it's against school dress code but its the last day and it fell super awesome outside today. I hit my alarm clock before it even started making its terrible sounds, and made my way downstairs.

Bonnie and I have been together for about 8 months, so to celebrate I'm going to ask her to stay with me in my house for the summer. Her father has been a real dick lately not letting her come over or me go over there, or even letting us go out. Only time I can see her is when we go to Jake and Finn's for movie night and at school of course.

After making me some pancakes and sitting down at the table I sent Bonnie a good morning text and began to eat my breakfast.

* * *

**Bonniebel's point of view**

I sat in my chair looking at my now finished makeup in the mirror when I heard my phone go off, I quickly picked it up and read that it was from Marcy. "Wow you're up early." I messaged her before locking my phone and putting my hair up. I curled my bangs and the ends of my hair. '_seems like a hair up kind of day.' _

I got up and began to get dressed, a white shirt with a frilly black collar and a black skirt, and why not tights with cats wearing bow ties. "Perfect." I said as I looked in the mirror. Pleased with my outfit for the day I decided it was time for breakfast. _  
_

I set my bowl of cereal on the counter as I looked for a spoon, "Bonniebel, after you get done eating I need to speak to you." My father said as he was fixing himself a cup of coffee. "Yes sir." I said with a little worry in my voice.

After putting my dish in the sink I mad my way into the living room. "Have a seat Bonniebel." He said as he stood beside the fire-place. I did as I was told.

"It's time Bonniebe."

"What. Father no. You told me I had all of my high school."

"Bonniebel, they are complaining. Saying you are following interest in the agreement."

"Father I'm with someone."

"You mean Marceline? Bonniebel I get you are going through a phase but it's time to grow up."

I stood up in anger. "It's not a phase father! I love her and she loves me!"

He stood up, "You will not raise your voice at me. Gumball is loosing interest Bonniebel! If you blow this we could end up homeless!"

I froze, "I thought he was just helping you get a job."

"That doesn't concern you Bonniebel."

"Yes it does! It does when you are forcing your only daughter to marry a boy she has no feelings for, just because his father helped you get a job!"

"Young lady you will NOT raise your voice at me. This conversation is over. Do as I told you." My father said before walking past me and into his office.

* * *

**Marceline's point of view**

The day went by about as fast as normal, well other than we watched movies in about every class and I couldn't find Bonnie anywhere. She didn't even show up for first hour, I know she's here I seen her car.

I waited beside her locker waiting for her so we could walk to lunch together like every day, but again a no-show. I let out a soft sigh and walked to the café. I sat in my normal spot and there was still no sign of Bonnie. "Where is Bonniebel?" I asked, but it seemed like I was pretty much asking a wall because nobody even looked at me. Well, other than Lady who gave me a look like she felt sorry for me. "Lady, where is Bonnie?" I asked softly.

Lady sighed heavily "She's in the band room, but Marcy stay here let her-" She stopped mid sentence because I had already gotten up. There was something wrong with Bonnie and I needed to make sure she was okay.

I walked into the band room and through the double doors, and there she was crying alone in a small room. I lightly tapped on the door, she turned around and then quickly turned back.

"Bonnie are you oka-" before I could finish my sentence she had opened the door.

"It's over Marceline."

"Wait what?"

"Please don't make me say it again." She said refusing to look up at me.

"You don't mean that Bonnie.." I said as I took a step closer, Bonnie put her hands up to stop me from coming any closer.

"Please. No. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm making this harder? I don't understand why you are breaking up with me when yesterday you were more than okay. What did I do wrong?" I said I could feel my eyes getting watery.

"I just don't want to be with a girl.." Bonnie said again refusing to look up at me.

"But... You seemed so fine the other day.."

"Maybe I was faking it Marceline! Can you please just leave me alone!" She said almost yelling at me.

I put on my tough girl act, "What ever princess, let's just face it, I'll never be what you want anyways." I said as I turned on my heels and left the band room and made my way to the parking lot.

_'I can't do this. I can't. I have to get out of here, out of this town.'_

I got into my car and started to drive. Where was I going? I had no idea. All I knew is I had to be anywhere but here.

* * *

**Bonniebel's point of view**

_'What did I just do.. I just pushed away the best part of my life.. You know what I don't care anymore. Fuck my father, I want to be with the girl I love'_ I jumped up and started to run to the main building looking through the crowd that had just got back from lunch for the girl I loved. "Marcy?" I said loudly hoping she would hear me.

I ended up running into Gumball. "Hey." He said with a smile. "Where is Marcy." I said not even bothering to look at him, I kept scanning the room for Marcy.

"What? You're father said you were over her and you wanted me now." He said almost suprise.

This caused me to look at him, "Look Gumball, I will** never** get over her. I never had feelings for you Gumball, I never will. I'm sorry, thank you and your father for helping my dad get his job and our house and everything. But I never wanted all of that stuff. Now all I was is Marceline Abadeer."**  
**

Gumball gave me a look I've never seen him make before, "Then let's go find her." he said as a smile worked its way on his face.

I hugged him, "Thank you so much Gumball."

"Anything for you, I will talk to my father. Besides, I have my eye on someone else anyways." He said as he looked at a boy who look surprisingly a lot like Marcy but a guy version, it was scary how much they looked a like.

* * *

Gumball and I spend all day looking for her. We went to all her classes and even places we thought she would be, until I walked past the parking lot and there sat an empty spot next to mine where her car normally sat. I quickly pulled my phone out of my purse and message Gumball.

"She's gone."

"We can find her Bonniebel. She couldn't be that hidden on this campus."

"No Gumball I mean she's gone*"

"Oh.. Well, after band we will go to her house and check and see if she's there."

"I think I'm going to go look now."

"Bonniebel! That would be leaving school campus and could lead you into big trouble! I know you love her but it's not worth getting suspended."

"It's completely worth it. I'll tell you if I find her."

"..Alright.. But don't leave Ooo without me okay?"

"Alright." After pushing send I quickly made my to my car.

* * *

I pulled up to Marceline's house, her car wasn't here. _'Fuck, maybe her dad is here and could get her to come back.'_I got out of the car and ran to the door and banged on it. After doing that for what seems like forever I gave up and went back to my car and started to call and text Marcy like crazy.

_'Please pick up Marcy. Please.' _

* * *

**Gumball is helping?! Hope you guys like the little Gumball/Marshall paring thrown in there. It's not at long as I would have liked but trust me I'm typing up a storm at this point so the next chapter shouldn't be to far behind this one. Hopefully going to be up on Thursday. Anyways, hope you guys liked the kinda sad chapter. Until next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonniebel's point of view**

"Come on Bonniebel! Summer is almost over and you have left your room like twice." Lady said as I hid under my covers.

Gumball and Lady have come over almost every day this summer trying to get me out of bed. Today they both were here and doing there best to get me out of bed.

"Come on Bonniebel! Please! Come out with us! It can be just us three if you want." Gumball said

"Where would we even go.." I said softly from under my covers. I haven't been out in a while and every time I have I always end up at Marceline's house wishing and waiting for her.

"We could go to that new restaurant that just opened." Lady said super eager. The word restaurant is the only thing that caught my attention. I quickly popped out of my covers, "Can we go to the karaoke restaurant?"

"Honey, you can't keep looking for her. She needs space, she will come back I promise." Lady said as she smiled at me softly.

"Can we just go please? I know she won't be there but I like it there.." I said looking down at my hands

Gumball and Lady both looked at each other, "If you want Bonniebel." Gumball said. "I'll go ask your dad if you can go, start getting ready." He said before leaving my room.

* * *

Lady was in my bathroom putting her own makeup on, I didn't feel like doing too much so I just did the basic stuff with my makeup. I was wearing one of Marcy's band shirts she gave me because it was a little tight on her, I normally slept in it, but tonight I didn't feel like wearing anything else. I had a pair of grey jeans that I don't even remember buying. They were a little big, by big I mean I was a little to short for them. Then I put my hair in a side pony and slid a black beanie over my head.

Lady came out of the bathroom and smiled at me, "You look cute as a little punker. Wait.. Is that what they are called?" Lady laughed at her own joke. I just smiled at her.

There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in!" Lady said as she gave my choice of wardrobe on more look over.

"You girls ready to go?" Gumball said smiling, he looked at me and kinda tilted his head. "Have you always had those pants?"

I looked down at my pants and just shrugged, "They were in my closet, I guess I bought them a long time ago."

With that we went out to the car with me driving because I seemed to be the only one who remembered where the restaurant was.

* * *

**Marceline's point of view**

I sat in my car at a gas station not to far away from Ooo. For some reason I couldn't get to far away from Ooo without some how making my way back. With school starting in a few weeks and my dad nowhere to be found I had to stay at Ooo. I wasn't ready for all this. As I got out of my car to go into the gas station to get something to eat I heard a thud. _'What was that?'_ I turned around and seen my phone on the ground. "What? I've looked everywhere for this stupid thing!"

I jumped back into my car and plugged up my now dead phone. Seeing my phone wasn't coming on anytime soon I made my way into the gas station to get anything I could find to eat.

After getting a good amount of junk food and random energy drinks, I went back to my car. I looked down at my phone. '_How is that even possible?" __  
_

I had 304 messages, and 352 missed calls. '_How.. Even..'_ And 12 voice mail. '_Thank glob my voice mall has a limit.'__  
_

Over 98% of the messages were from Bonnie, and all the missed calls were from her. Same with the voice messages.

All of them were very hard to understand with the amount of crying. But the last one wasn't her it was Lady.

"Look Marceline, I'm going to make this short. You're killing her. I know, I know. She hurt you but there is a reason behind it.."

After the voice mail was over, funny enough I got a text from Bonnie. "I'm going to your favorite restaurant. I miss you.."

A smile made its way onto my face.

* * *

I walked into the restaurant to see Bonnie sitting in the very back, lucky for me she was facing away from the door. But Lady locked eyes with me and I put my finger up to my lip so she would get I'm trying to surprise her.

Lady said something to Bonnie which caused Bonnie to nod and get up and make her way to the bar and Mrs. T started to talk to her about who knows what. Lady ran over to me and pushed me into a little hall which lead to the bathrooms.

"What are you doing here?" Lady said kind of annoyed

"To see Bonnie, what does it look like?" I said trying my best not to sound rude.

"You can't just walk up to her and be like surprise!"

"Oh.. Why not?"

"Marceline! Wow her!" After those words a smile made its way onto my face. "I have the perfect idea, tell Mrs. T to meet me in the back." I said before I looked around the corner to make sure she can't see me.

* * *

**Bonniebel's point of view**

Lady seemed more happy than she was when we first got here, probably the milk shake.

"Alright lady's and gentlemen time for some karaoke!" Mrs. T said as she introduced some people onto the stage.

It seemed like over 100 people had gotten up there most not knowing what there doing. "We can go now." I said as I started to stand up.

"And here is the last song of the night everyone!" Mrs. T said

Gumball and Lady didn't move as the sound of a guitar began to play through the speakers.

"Plea-" It felt like my heart stopped beating as a very familiar voice started to sing.

**When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it.**

**And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.**

**But darling,**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**

I looked back at the stage to see, no other than Marceline singing softly as she slowly made her way towards me. Normally I would have ran and tackled her to the ground but I couldn't move it's like my feet were glued to the floor.

**Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul**  
**That love never lasts.**  
**And we've got to find other ways to make it alone.**  
**Or keep a straight face.**

**And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I have sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness.**

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk.**

**Well you are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**  
**You are the only exception.**

**I've got a tight grip on reality,**  
**But I can't let go of what's in front of me here.**  
**I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up.**  
**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.**  
**Oh-oh-oh-ohhh**.

**You are the only exception.  
****You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.**

By this time she was right in front of me so I grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss, I couldn't wait any longer. She pulled away to finish the rest of song

**And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**

Everyone in the room started to clap, Marcy put her hands on my face. "I missed you.." I said as I started to cry, but this time not with sadness out of pure happiness.

Marcy ran her thumb over my check to brush away the tears, "I missed you, and I'm so sor-" I quickly put my arms around her neck and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss soon deepend as she pulled our bodies closer together.

* * *

**AN: Yay! The make up! :D Sadly the book is coming to an end, one more chapter ladies and gents! But don't you worry! I'll be making a part two of this book maybe in a month or so. (There is gonna be a time skip so I thought starting it with a different book would be a good start.) I would like to work on book that I've written for a while, but it has nothing to do with fanfictions. So I want to work on that for A few weeks. **

**Anyways, the song was Only Exception by Paramore. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter Until next time! :D**

**Oh last thing, promise! I want to give a small shout out to all my fellow CreamPuffs that might read this! If you don't know what a CreamPuff is then I suggest for you guys to go watch this amazing YouTube series called Carmilla! It's amazing and I promise you won't regret it! #SaveCarmilla**


End file.
